


A Secret to Fascinate

by BlackIris



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Magic, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:65. I have a secret64. Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.





	A Secret to Fascinate

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Chase is done with school, maybe he fully bested the bros of Ispwich, I’d like to think so. (It’s fun to root for the villain sometimes.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little slice of life with Chase!  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

(Y/N) is prepping dinner, as Chase comes in with his head hanging heavily. He’s been avoiding coming home. He knows what he has to do, what he should do. But he doesn’t want to; doesn’t want to ruin this one happy thing he has going in his life.  Chase knows this will drive her away, like so many others in his life. Though this time, he wishes it wouldn’t. That maybe (Y/N) won’t run off in fear or anger, that his skills with faking car accidents won’t be needed just this once.

“I was looking for you.” He starts, not fully knowing where to begin or where to go next in telling her.

“I’ve been right here.” She says, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Bring me the bell peppers from the fridge, please? Forgot ‘em earlier.”

“Sure.” He shuffles to the fridge, knowing he should just get it over with. Rip the band aid off as it were.  

 **“I have a secret.**  Something, I haven’t, I haven’t told you. I’m not really sure –“ Chase says, handing her the forgotten produce. “I’m not really sure how you’ll take it really.”

 **“Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.**  For fuck’s sake, no goats.” (Y/N) says, taking the peppers, setting them on the counter as she continues to chop vegetables. 

“What?”

“No goats. No ritual animal sacrifice of any kind. Oh, good lord, I’m giving him ideas.” She laughs, putting down the knife and turning to him, reaching out, and pulling him towards her by his hands. “You thought I didn’t know?”

“I, I didn’t. No.”

“You can fool those idiots you work with at the firm, and everyone else, but not me.”

“You know, I’m a..”

“Look, I don’t know what you are, but I know something’s up. There’s this vibe from you, its powerful, and fierce, and deadly. I don’t know what it is.. But as long as you love me, and you’re you, whoever that is. I’m okay with it. I love you.”

“You don’t know, but you know.” A slow and steady smile makes it way across Chase’s face.

“That’s right Mister Collins.” (Y/N) says tugging on his tie in a playful manner to lighten the mood.

“How did I miss that?” He asks, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Dunno. You seem pretty smart, but maybe that’s a ruse too?”

He chuckles darkly at her comment as an idea comes to the forefront of his mind.

“So, something like this,” his eye flash to black as his magic swells within him, “Wouldn’t freak you out?”

“Oh my. No, not freak me out. That’s not the word I’d use.” She whispers in awe, unable to look away from him.

“What word would you use then?” He asks in a near growl.

“Fascinate.”

“And what about this?” He asks, using his magic to move things about the kitchen, bringing wronged things to their right position, the food in mid preparation to fully prepared and placed on the stove top.  A breathy gasp leaves (Y/N) as a properly made mixed drink makes its way into Chase’s open hand.

“Cocktail?” he asks, hiding his growing grin behind the drink.

“Oh babe, I feel like you’ve been holding out on me. We’re going to have so much fun with this.” She says, taking the glass from his hand and taking a generous drink. “So much fun.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” 


End file.
